PEACOCK PRINCE: TITBIT
by Olexia Engel
Summary: 'TITBIT': Tasty piece of food; Pleasing scrap of scandal. 'RIKI THE DARK': Property of Lord Iason Mink; Titbit.
1. CAPSULE ONE

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**PEACOCK PRINCE**

**© Olexia Engel**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**PART ONE: TITBIT**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer:**

_Ai no Kusabi_ belongs to Rieko Yoshihara.

_Heart of Glass_ belongs to Blondie.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE ONE**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I weep and writhe and beg for more

You chuckle, your teeth nip and graze

Have mercy on your wretched whore

oOo

Fear and lust crash, gyrate in war

You twist the chains, my pride decays

I weep and writhe and beg for more

oOo

Your hands claim and maim, tease, explore

Your tongue probes deep, I buck in praise

Have mercy on your wretched whore

oOo

You grab the paddle from the drawer

You beat me, yet your kisses daze

I weep and writhe and beg for more

oOo

You yank my hair and fuck me raw

I scream, the fire and force amaze

Have mercy on your wretched whore

oOo

Spent, content, you sigh and withdraw

But still my body is ablaze

I weep and writhe and beg for more

Have mercy on your wretched whore


	2. CAPSULE TWO

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWO**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bedtime, Riki."

Balled fists. "Don't fucking speak to me like that."

Iason strolls onto balcony. "Like what?" Knowing smirk.

"Stop bloody babying me."

"Such an infantile temper." Blondie snakes arms around mongrel's waist. "Come to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"You will be when I'm finished with you." Butterfly kisses.

Squirm. "I need a smoke." Fidgeting fingers.

Iason snatches lighter. Flings it over railing.

"Hey."

Stinging slap to rump. "Bedtime, pet."

Riki trudges into Great Hall. "Bastard."

Clandestine corridors. Ladybug lanterns. Oak doors. Majestic poster bed.

Mongrel is tossed like a ragdoll. Midnight blue satin sheets.

"Strip."

Averted eyes. "I want to keep my clothes on."

_Syndicate Summer Ball. Svelte bodies. Provocative costumes. Whispering wraiths._

"Nonsense." Iason rips leather tank top. "I want to see every twitching muscle."

_Ghastly glutton! Lumbering brute! Graceless mutt!_

Riki shields his chest, his stomach.

"Why so coy?" Iason pins pet's hands above head. "Let me taste my teasing titbit."


	3. CAPSULE THREE

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE THREE**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Whipped yoghurt. Amoian syrup. Streaky bacon. Caramelised waffles. Chargrilled vine tomatoes and wild mushrooms.

"Eat, pet."

"I'm not hungry."

_Tubby mutt! Ugly glut! Tubby mutt! Ugly glut!_

"You're always hungry."

"Well not today."

Glacial glare. "Daryl has gone out of his way."

"Then make Daryl eat it."

"Mind your tone, pet."

Mongrel stands. "I'm going back to bed."

"You're not leaving until you finish your breakfast."

Mug ricochets across table. Percolated coffee seeps into white linen.

Silence.

"Sit down."

Riki sits.

"Eat."

Mongrel crams four waffles into his mouth.

_Chunky glut! Greedy mutt! Chunky glut! Greedy mutt!_

Swallows without chewing. Guzzles yoghurt without spoon.

Iason picks up Periodical. "Once you've licked the plates clean, ask Daryl to bring me the taming stick. Five strikes for your disgusting table manners and five strikes for the spilt coffee."


	4. CAPSULE FOUR

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE FOUR**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Orange and jasmine suntan lotion. Riki massages his chest, his shoulders, his arms.

Gilded cheval mirror. Scowl.

Mongrel grabs towel and pads, barefoot, down marble corridors.

Slides glass doors apart and skips down stone steps.

Flings towel onto wooden lounger. Claps hands together and walks to pool's edge.

Ivory tiles are dry. Reflecting sunlight. Not water.

Riki yells. Charges into penthouse. Finds Iason in Great Hall, lounging in Master's chair.

"What happened to the pool?"

Syndicate log book snaps shut. "I ordered the pool to be drained. It is in dire need of refurbishment."

"It's fine as it is."

"That is very complimentary of you, pet, but I cogitate otherwise."

Riki kicks velvet cushion. "How long will it take?"

"As long as is necessary." Idle sip of merlot. "Come sit on my lap, pet. You look divine."

Mongrel realises his nudity. Instinctively crosses legs, cups manhood. "You don't understand, Iason. I need to exercise."

Frown. "Why do you need to exercise?"

"Because I'm weak and flabby."

Amusement. "Perhaps I adore you weak and flabby."

Fingers rake black hair. "I need to swim. Build strength, stamina."

"Is that so?"

"Turn this fat into muscle."

Narrowed eyes. "Muscles to fight against me?"

"No, no." Mongrel kneels before Master. "I don't want to be a laughing stock." Wince.

"What is it, love?"

"My ass still hurts."

Twinkling eyes. "You deserved that taming." Blondie strokes sun-kissed cheek. "Nobody is laughing at you, pet. You're perfect as you are."

_Tubby mutt! Ugly glut! Tubby mutt! Ugly glut!_

Riki bats hand away. "You just don't get it."

Blondie slowly sips wine, sets goblet down on mahogany side table. "Stop sulking."

"I need to exercise."

"Then go for a run."

Scoff. "Run where? I'm a prisoner, remember?"

"The gardens?"

Mongrel shakes head. "Too many stupid trees and flowers in the way."

Blondie chuckles. "Oh, pet. How I love you so."

Riki nuzzles into Master's crotch. "Buy me a bodybuilding machine? Please?"

"No, pet."

"Why?"

"I don't want you tough and wiry." Iason uncrosses long legs; grants mongrel easier access. "I like my meat pliable and tender."

Riki kneads Master's thighs. "Let me walk the streets of Tanagura. Explore the city. Just for a couple of hours."

"So you can run away?"

"I wouldn't run away."

"No, pet."

"But why? You said my cock ring is trackable."

"Even so. I won't risk losing you." Blondie's breath hitches. "You're desirable property."

Snort. "Who's going to kidnap me? Who would want a sloppy, podgy mongrel?"

Iason traces pouting lips. "I want you."

"What if I had a bodyguard?"

"No, Riki. This discussion is over." Blondie unbuckles belt, unbuttons trousers.

Snarl. "You're so unfair."

"And you are delectable." Gloved hands lower mongrel's head. "Now fill your mouth with a more pressing matter."


	5. CAPSULE FIVE

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE FIVE**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Riki fastens crimson robe. Pads down hallway. Startles Daryl.

"Sir Riki." Eunuch flushes.

"What have you got there?"

"Just mail."

Mongrel snatches letters from behind eunuch's back. "Love letters?"

"Personal letters." Daryl tries to claw them back.

Riki laughs, flicks through scented envelopes. Pamphlet flutters to floor. "What's this?" Picks it up, strokes focal hologram. "Look. The man swells and shrinks."

"Another banal advertisement." Daryl seizes letters from distracted mongrel. Stuffs them in apron pocket.

"Read it to me."

Bewilderment. "Why?"

"I can't read, dumbfuck."

Sharp intake of breath. "Gossamer. A revolutionary weight loss drug."

"Go on."

"For those who love eating and loathe exercise. Take one capsule each night and lose weight whilst you sleep. Vibrant dreams equal a vibrant metabolism." Frown. "Why am I reading this?"

"Carry on, dammit."

Sigh. "Clandestine ingredient abolishes fat cells and forces gossamer-like waste up through skin pores."

"What does that mean?"

"Users sweat out their fat."

"So you don't have to shit it out?"

"No. Gossamer's not a laxative."

"Puke it out?"

"It's a stimulant. Not an emetic."

"Lose weight while you sleep." Lopsided grin. "Holy Jupiter. That is revelationary."

"Revolutionary."

Riki kisses pamphlet. "You're gonna order me some. Today."

Grey eyes widen. "I most certainly will not."

"Iason always tops up my credit allowance."

"Lord Mink would never allow this."

Excited pacing. "No need to diet. No need to exercise. He won't suspect a thing."

"Riki, this drug is illegal. Clandestine means secret, underground."

"I'll wear baggy clothes. This will be our secret."

Daryl tugs mongrel's arm. "Listen to me, Riki. I'm not ordering these."

"You're pretty cocksure for a dude without a cock."

Silence.

"That stung."

"You're buying me these pills."

Daryl shakes head. Begins to walk away. "I'm going to report this to Iason-sama."

Riki pins eunuch to wall. "Don't you fucking dare."

"Let go of me, Riki."

Mongrel squeezes attendant's feeble arms. "I want these pills."

"Why?"

"I need to get back into shape. You didn't see those fuckwits at the Summer Ball. You didn't hear them."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Riki. You've got a wonderful physique."

Mongrel grabs eunuch by throat. "Don't fucking humour me."

Yelp. "I won't betray Master Iason."

Raised eyebrows. "But you're already betraying him, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Nervous twitch.

"Sneaking out in the middle of the night. Every night. Catching a bullet train to Midas." Smirk. "Hooking up with Katze."

"You're seriously deluded."

"You're rumbled, Daryl. I've known for months. Sometimes I masturbate over your private intercoms." Riki runs tongue along Furniture's jawline. "You're quite the pervert."

Daryl gulps. Blushes.

Riki dips hand into eunuch's apron pocket. "And now I have concrete evidence."

Panic. Sudden tears. "Please, Riki. Please don't tell Lord Mink. I beg you."

"Then order me these magic pills." Riki folds pamphlet and slides paper between youth's trembling lips. "You've got until sundown."


	6. CAPSULE SIX

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE SIX**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Thank you."

Front door hums shut.

"Is that them?"

Daryl starts. Riki snatches plain white box.

"I'm not happy about this."

"Oh, shut up." Riki tears seal with teeth. Thumbs through twelve blister packets.

"Iason-sama will go berserk."

"I'm going to hide them, stupid."

"Where?"

"In the main bathroom. Come on."

Mongrel and Furniture creep down hallway, tiptoe past Master bedchamber.

Bathroom door clicks shut.

Hiss. "Iason's still asleep."

"Sorry." Daryl turns key quietly.

"There's a loose tile." Riki lifts coral floor tile. "Give me the pills."

Daryl passes blister packs. Riki arranges them into four flat rows. Replaces marble slab. Taps it with his foot to ensure corners match up to grouting.

"I don't know how you're going to get away with this."

"Chuck out the box."

"There's something inside." Daryl pulls out safety booklet. "Do you want me to read this to you?"

Riki sits on edge of bathtub. "Quickly."

Gasp. "Oh no. Treatment effects."

Yawn. "Like what?"

"Mood swings. Night terrors. Hallucinations. Headaches. Photosensitivity. Lethargy. Addiction."

Abrupt knock.

"Riki? Are you in there?"

Wide eyes.

"Shit." Mongrel stands. "I'll be out in a minute."

"What are you doing in there?" Doorknob rattles.

"Taking a whizz. Sheesh."

Pause.

"Hurry back to bed. My loins are rousing."

Daryl fights back laugh.

Glower. "Just a minute."

Receding footsteps.

"I'd better get to the kitchen. Start breakfast."

Riki turns to sink. Splashes face with cold water.

"Where should I put the booklet?"

"Get rid of it."

"But the side effects - "

"I don't give a fuck about the side effects." Clenched fists. "Get outta here."

"Yes, Sir Riki." Daryl bows, slinks out of bathroom.

Mongrel sighs. Dries dripping face with towel. Glares at mirror. "You're not gonna be a fat fuck much longer."


	7. CAPSULE SEVEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE SEVEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where are you going?"

"I need a piss." Mongrel clambers out of bed.

"Be quick, pet."

"Yep."

Riki treads, naked, down corridor. Switches on bathroom light. Locks door. Listens for footsteps.

Silence.

Crouches. Lifts coral tile. Snags blister packet. Releases metallic capsule. Replaces foil packet. Carefully realigns tile. Stands. Inspects capsule.

Cold. Hard. Glassy. Like a silver bullet.

Gulp of water. Capsule slides down mongrel's throat.

Turns key. Pads down corridor. Enters bedchamber.

Iason folds Periodical. Removes spectacles. "Come here."

Riki climbs onto bed. Settles in Master's lap. Tight embrace.

Iason tilts mongrel's chin. Snares smooth lips into goading kiss.

Mongrel rolls onto his back. Obediently opens legs.

Blondie nestles between soft thighs. Grazes nipple. "You are beautiful, pet."

Grimace.

_Ugly mutt! Chubby glut! Ugly mutt! Chubby glut!_

"Just get it over with."

Furrowed eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

"Fuck me already, you randy bastard."

Stinging slap. Mongrel is flipped onto his stomach.

"Fuck you, you say?" Blondie positions straining member. "Like this?" Penetrates swiftly. No lubrication.

Riki howls.

Blondie pushes mongrel's face into pillows. Thrusts savagely. "Is this how you want it, pet?"

Riki claws midnight satin. Bitter tears.

Master pistons hips. Fists black hair. Pounds into prostrate pet.

Riki grits teeth. Remains motionless.

Blondie groans. Throws head back. Ejaculates.

Riki shudders.

Iason withdraws immediately. Shoves Riki off bed. "You can sleep on the floor tonight."

Mongrel sobs. Curls up on cold marble.

_Blinding explosion. Tumbling rocks. Indigo lightning. Searing flames. Melting metal. Smoke. Rubble. Blood._

Hoarse scream. Jet eyes snap open.

"Pet? What's the matter?" Rustling sheets.

Thundering heart. Mongrel's body coated in sticky gauze. Attempts to stand, but is glued to marble.

"Did you have a nightmare? Let me hold you." Outstretched arms.

Snarl. "Get away from me." Mongrel rips silver threads, scrambles to feet. Dashes to bathroom.


	8. CAPSULE EIGHT

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE EIGHT**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Daryl lifts sterling silver dome. Seductive waft of pear and cinnamon.

Mongrel pokes dark red meat with fork. "What is it?"

"Peafowl." Blondie sips cognac.

Confusion.

Furniture stills carving knife. "Peacock, Sir Riki."

Wide eyes. "Peacock?" Shakes head. "That is fucking foul."

"I do not understand the problem, pet."

Pause.

"There's no problem." Creased forehead. "It's just. Aren't peacocks precious?"

Condescending smile. "Precious?"

"Fancy feathers and shit."

"They are indeed handsome." Iason accepts his plate from Daryl. "They are also delicious."

Riki takes his plate with reluctance.

"Try it."

Tentative mouthful.

"Gamey, yes?"

Slow nod. "It's nice. I just feel bad eating it."

Chortle. "I did not realise you were so altruistic."

Riki loads plate with poached pears and duchess potatoes.

Daryl bites lip. "Ease off the potatoes, Riki. They're saturated in cream and egg yolk."

Raised eyebrow. "My pet may eat whatever he likes."

"Yeah." Mongrel tips entire bowl of duchess potatoes onto his plate.

Furniture flushes. "My apologies, Iason-sama."

"You may retire to your lodging for the rest of the night."

"Yes, my Lord." Swift exit.

"Indulge yourself, pet. You will need your energy."

Gulp.

"I am feeling particularly adventurous tonight." Fist unfurls to reveal peacock feather. "I hope you're up for a little slap and tickle."


	9. CAPSULE NINE

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE NINE**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Smoke. Rubble. Blood. Blood. Blood._

Riki shouts.

Gentle squeeze. "Calm down, pet. I've got you."

Iason spoons trembling mongrel.

Heaving chest.

"It was only a dream."

Riki squirms from Master's erection. "How can you possibly be horny again?"

Iason nibbles Riki's shoulder. "I'm always hungry for my little titbit."

Grumble. "Don't call me that."

Master parts mongrel's buttocks.

Whimper. "Please, Iason. My ass is so sore." Hot flush.

"I'll be kind." Slow insertion. Master massages mongrel's abdomen.

"I'm really not in the mood." Perspiration.

Blondie stiffens. "You're overly slick, pet. You may need an enema."

Whine.

Iason pats mongrel's sticky arms and chest. "Did you use a new bodywash?"

Ragged breathing.

Blondie pulls out. Pushes mongrel away. "You're disgusting, pet. Go take a shower."


	10. CAPSULE TEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tears disappear in steaming downpour.

Mongrel slides down slate and coral tiles.

Plucks pewter strings from elbows, knees, navel.

Wrings hands.

_Tubby mutt! Ugly glut! Tubby mutt! Ugly glut!_

Unclogs drain.

Decides he can no longer share Master Iason's bed.


	11. CAPSULE ELEVEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE ELEVEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Observatory. Vaulted glass ceiling.

Master and pet laze in jacuzzi.

Mongrel admires star-spangled sky. "I love it up here."

Blondie uncorks second bottle of rose wine. "It is a fine night."

Riki gestures to towering telescopes. "Later, can I look through one? Please?"

"No, pet." Blondie refills crystal goblets.

Pout. "Why?"

"They are too valuable."

Riki scoots closer. Strokes Blondie's arm. "I'd be really careful."

Iason rubs temples. "Do not bedevil me, pet."

"I could be a devil, if you want." Mongrel saddles Master's lap.

Frown. "You feel lighter."

Pause.

"That's because we're in water, moron."

Blue eyes close. "Lord Am is paying us a visit tomorrow."

Groan. "I hate that asshole."

"I want you to be on your best behaviour, pet."

"Yeah, yeah." Riki checks Blondie's eyes are shut. Quickly tips wine into whirring water.

"Do you still have your insignia ring?"

"Huh?"

Yawn. "The ring I presented you on our third anniversary."

"Of course." Mongrel nips Blondie's exposed neck.

"You never wear it."

"That's because I want to keep it safe."

Contented smile. "Good boy. Do you know it is encrusted with moon diamonds?"

"Really?" Riki gazes up at shimmering twin moons of Amoi. "How much did it cost?"

Chuckle. "It is rude to ask that, pet." Sip of wine.

Mongrel grinds into Master's groin. "Maybe you should punish me, then."

Sigh. "The things you do to me, pet."

"More like the things you do to me."

Discarded goblets. Intoxicating kiss.

Riki's hand delves under bubbles. Coaxes Master's stiffening member. "Stab me. Stretch me."

Possessive growl. Iason lifts mongrel's hips. Drives himself deep inside. "I love you, pet."

Fingers twist golden hair. "Wanna know what I love most?"

Grunt. Ardent thrust.

"Sharing your bed." Mongrel grazes Blondie's shoulder. Bruising bite. "Sleeping. Fucking. Waking up beside you."


	12. CAPSULE TWELVE

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWELVE**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Iason removes spectacles. Rises from chair. "Raoul, my good friend."

Lord Am kisses proffered hand. "Come now." Wink. "We both know I am much more than that."

Blue eyes dance. "Please, take a seat."

Raoul fans cloak, settles on plush couch. Gazes at kneeling mongrel.

Iason taps Riki's head. "Where are your manners, pet? Greet our guest."

Flinch. Mandatory bow. "Good afternoon, Lord Am."

Dismissive nod. "I have something for you, Iason." Raoul gives Blondie rectangular box.

Elegant fingers untie ribbon, rip decorative paper.

"A little keepsake from my stay in Apatia."

Iason opens box, lifts out rose quartz vase. "Dear Jupiter. It's breathtaking."

Arrogant toss of white-gold hair. "I knew you would like it."

Riki scowls.

Iason raises vase to window. Quartz crystals glitter in sunlight. "I cannot possibly accept this."

"I insist."

"What do you think of it, pet?"

Cough. "Oh, I think it's splendid."

Lord Mink ignores pet's sarcastic tone. "I shall fill it with pink alstroemeria and white spray chrysanthemums." Carefully places vase on mahogany table. "My earnest benediction, Raoul."

Roguish grin. "The pleasure is mine."

Riki rolls eyes. "Dickhead."

Leer. "It seems I have a smudge on my boot." Blondie extends muscular leg.

Iason glances mildly. "So you do."

Lord Am signals to mongrel. "Come lick my boot."

Silence.

Riki turns to Master. Pleading eyes.

"Be hospitable to our guest, pet."

Chagrin. Mongrel crawls forward. Darts tongue against handsome boot.

Raoul adjusts crotch. "Again."

Pause.

Riki closes eyes. Glides tongue slowly across smooth white leather.

Sigh. "Such an obedient dog." Smirk. "I am impressed, Iason. You have trained him well."

Imperceptible nod.

Riki wipes lips. Crawls back to Master's side.

Silence.

Daryl enters, presents silver tray.

Iason claps hands. "Ah, refreshments."

Furniture arranges pastry platter. Pours jasmine tea.

Lord Am bites into butterscotch bun. "Delightful." Tears pastry. Tosses to mongrel. "Your reward, dog."

Riki hangs head in shame.

"That is enough, Raoul."

Hand on chest. "I am being kind. The pup looks scrawny. Have you put him on a diet?"

Iason sips tea thoughtfully. "He has his usual gluttonous appetite. It must be the changing seasons."

Haughty laugh. "Well, mutts do malt after all."

Riki blinks back tears. Daryl shoots sympathetic look.

Raoul lights cigar. "Speaking of seasons, it is most generous of you to host this year's Autumn Ball."

Blondie dabs lips with napkin. "Everything is in hand. The Eos Orchestra, emerald chandeliers, hibiscus garlands."

"And the colour scheme?"

"Teal and turquoise."

Languid smoke ring. "Magnificent."

Iason caresses mongrel's cheek. "My pet will be the Belle of the Ball. I am designing him a very special collar and leash."

Prick of jealousy. "Oh, really?"

Proud nod. "A thousand eyes will be upon him."

Riki shivers.

_Ghastly glutton! Lumbering brute! Graceless mutt!_

Raoul clears throat. "Have you decoded the beta logs?"

"All but one." Iason stands. "Shall we adjourn to the library?"

"Lead the way."

Lord Mink snaps fingers. "Bring the refreshments, Daryl."

Blondies leave Great Hall. Furniture follows with tray.

Alone, Riki stands. Shakes with rage.

Turns to mahogany table.

Pulls out penis.

Pisses in quartz vase.


	13. CAPSULE THIRTEEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE THIRTEEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elites stride into Great Hall.

Apprehend smug mongrel.

Hand on hip. "What is so amusing, pet?"

Shrug.

Blue eyes flit to vase. Bug at peridot liquid. "That better not be – "

"Yup."

Raoul pushes forward. "What are you two prattling – "

Silence.

"He urinated in my vase."

Disbelief.

Riki bites lip. Laughs.

"You animal." Vicious backhand.

Mongrel clutches cheek. Laughs louder. Prouder.

"Iason, what are you – "

"Punish him."

Blink. "Punish him?"

"Yes."

Raoul shoves vase into mongrel's hands. "Drink."

"Piss off."

"Guzzle it."

"You guzzle it." Riki jerks vase. Splatters Raoul's ivory jumpsuit.

Rose quartz shatters. Crystals scatter.

"You beast." Lord Am divests cloak, gloves. Drags mongrel to chair. Forces mutt over his knee.

Wild laughter.

Blondie yanks black hair. Tugs down leather trousers. Smacks bare bottom.

Humiliation. Instant tears.

Raoul flexes hand. Proceeds brutal spanking.

Iason sips jasmine tea. "Don't hold back. Give him a good thrashing."

Bared teeth. Renewed vigour.

Riki shrieks. Bucks to break free.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

"Not laughing now, are we?" Raoul kneads enflamed flesh.

Mongrel recoils from Blondie's stiffening member. "Sick pervert."

Raoul slips finger between throbbing buttocks. "I think you enjoy being beaten."

Hiccup. Sob.

Iason stands. "I'll take it from here."

Raoul surrenders pup, disappointed.

Riki scrambles to feet. Hikes up trousers.

"I know what will vex him most." Master pinches pet's ear. "Isolation."

Serpentine corridors. Left. Left. Right. Left.

The East Wing.

Shudder.

"You will never sleep in my bed again."

Steel doors clang shut.

Mongrel paws rimy wall. Tears fall fast.

Pet ring buzzes. Bites.

Heart of Glass.


	14. CAPSULE FOURTEEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE FOURTEEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Lost inside_

_adorable illusion_

_and I cannot hide_

_I'm the one you're using_

_please don't push me aside._


	15. CAPSULE FIFTEEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE FIFTEEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bathroom.

Mongrel mangles bronze skin.

Yowl.

Bleach.

Howl.

Running water.


	16. CAPSULE SIXTEEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE SIXTEEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_In between_

_"what I find is pleasing" and_

_"I'm feeling fine"_

_love is so confusing_

_there's no peace of mind._


	17. CAPSULE SEVENTEEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE SEVENTEEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Steel doors judder.

Mongrel cowers.

"Riki?" Furniture switches on light. "Are you okay?"

Grunt.

Hasty footsteps. Crouch. Gasp. "What have you done to your arm?"

Pearlescent blisters. Snowflaked skin.

"Bleach."

Poke. Flinch.

"Why?"

"Pets should peacock white skin."

"But you're Riki the Dark."

Silence.

Glassy grey eyes. "Let me dress it for you."

Curtains rip apart.

Moonlight streams through corroded bars.

Eunuch breaks off aloe vera leaf.

Kneels. Splits ash-green flesh.

Exposes translucent inner pulp. Resinous yellow juice.

Saccharine droplets.

Cloying.

Wound to wound.

"Keep still." Timid fingers.

"Buy more Gossamer."

Silence.

"Did you hear me?"

Pursed lips. "I thought you were going cold turkey."

Laughter – empty, echoing.

"Look at yourself, Riki." Throat thick with emotion. "You need to stop."

"I can't stop."

Eunuch grapples hematite hand mirror. "Look at yourself."

Mongrel smashes all-seeing glass.

Huddles in corner.

Mirrors are Man's cruellest invention.


	18. CAPSULE EIGHTEEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE EIGHTEEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Boredom.

Master bids recalcitrant pet.

Panic. Baggy shirt.

Mongrel enters, unsure.

"Drop to the floor." Sip of merlot. "Present yourself."

Discards shorts. Kneels.

"Masturbate."

Headache. No energy.

Permeating blue.

Pet ring vibrates. Stimulates flaccid member.

Artificial erection.

Mewl.

"Display your excitement, pet."

Thighs tremble, separate farther.

Posable.

"Sublime."

Fingers feel, fumble.

Rocking hips.

Tears leak, tumble.

Entertainment.

"Let me come. Please."

Blondie extends leg. "You may rut on my leg."

Mongrel scrabbles.

Chafes weeping penis against sleek satin.

Smirk. Pats head. "Such a sprightly puppy."

Pet ring loosens.

Mongrel barks. Ejaculates.

Blondie retracts leg. "Return to your cell."

Disposable.

Nose nudges Master's arousal. "Want me to suck you off?"

Scathing slap.

"I am visiting Raoul tonight."


	19. CAPSULE NINETEEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE NINETEEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Mutual mistrust_

_love's gone behind._


	20. CAPSULE TWENTY

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWENTY**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Eunuch sets down tray.

Bread and milk.

"Master Iason still insists no luxuries." Dips hand in apron pocket. "But I sneaked some raspberry jam."

Silence.

"You have to eat."

Mongrel seizes plastic pot.

Squeezes.

Roseate rain.

"I'm stuck in a jam." Hungry eyes. "And sinking."

Down.

Down.

D

o

w

n.


	21. CAPSULE TWENTY-ONE

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWENTY-ONE**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Perform."

Limp. Lifeless. "I can't."

Master claps hands. "Assist him, Daryl."

Furniture nods.

"Derriere in the air, pet." Sip of cognac. "Part your cheeks."

Eunuch squats behind mongrel.

"Eat him."

Tentative tongue.

Teasing.

Pleasing.

Pulsing sphincter.

Hiss.

Swollen balls.

Clutch.

Bliss.

"Stop."

Humming noose.

Caterwaul.

"Escort my titbit back to Isolation."


	22. CAPSULE TWENTY-TWO

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWENTY-TWO**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jammed member.

"Please, Daryl. You can't leave me like this."

Dribbling head.

"I'm sorry, Sir Riki, but I'm not allowed to touch you."

_Switchblade. Guy! Guy!_

"Riki? Riki?"

Terror. "Get him away from me."

"There's nobody there." Consternation. "Snap out of it."

Panting. Purpling. Perspiration.

"Who's Guy?"


	23. CAPSULE TWENTY-THREE

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWENTY-THREE**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Black + Blue = A Bruise


	24. CAPSULE TWENTY-FOUR

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWENTY-FOUR**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I Hate (Love) You


	25. CAPSULE TWENTY-FIVE

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWENTY-FIVE**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Index finger. Come hither.

"I have something to show you."

Shiver.

"I don't wanna go outside."

Fisted black hair.

Mongrel stumbles down stone steps.

Portrait pool. Underwater luminescence. Fountain. Waterfall. Cascading crystal. Hibiscus and hyacinth harem.

Opal Oasis.

"Well?"

SUNSHINE – scalding / scolding.

"Please. Take me inside."

Rage. "You kicked up such a fuss when the pool was out of bounds."

Cower.

"I want you to swim."

Plaything clings.

Fling.

Chlorine coughs.

"Swim!"

Floating.

Falling.

Fully clothed.

Down.

Down.

D

o

w

n.


	26. CAPSULE TWENTY-SIX

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWENTY-SEX**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Riding high on love's true bluish light…_


	27. CAPSULE TWENTY-SEVEN

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWENTY-SEVEN**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bruise + Black = Blue


	28. CAPSULE TWENTY-EIGHT

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPSULE TWENTY-EIGHT**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Marzipan Mongrel


End file.
